


I Am Ready to Write Legends About My Love

by tokyovampire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Apartment AU, Aspiring author!Viktor, Basically Viktor's a total fucking nerd, College AU, English lit. Major!Viktor, M/M, Maybe smut in the future??????, Non-Skater!Viktor, Non-Skater!Yuuri, Prolly a p shitty fic but like I love this idea sooooooo, Yuuri's major is undecided as he is only a freshman, also don't ask how Viktor can afford his apartment, as he seemingly doesn't have a job, don't ask how a college freshman is able to afford an apartment by himself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyovampire/pseuds/tokyovampire
Summary: He stopped writing to listen in. Maybe he’s moving furniture? After all, he did just recently move in and is probably not completely settled in. It didn’t hit him until he heard moaning. Yuuri definitely had a visitor over. Viktor did not need this especially now when he had work to do.Viktor thought about texting Yuuri once he was done only to realize that he did not have his number. He checked the gift tag to see if maybe Yuuri had left his number. No luck. The elder boy made a mental note to go see Yuuri in the morning and warn him that the walls and are floors are paper-thin in this building.Viktor desperately hoped that they would stop soon so he could get back on his paper. After about ten minutes and multiple failed attempts to continue writing despite the obnoxious noise, the creaking ceased and Viktor was flooded with relief. He could finally start back up on his assignment.Not to long after, the creaking started up again.“GOD DAMMIT!” He shouted with anger and frustration. How much stamina does this boy have? Viktor surrenders to Yuuri and his guest, slamming his laptop closed and leaping onto his bed. He’ll just have to finish his paper later.





	I Am Ready to Write Legends About My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Any information on Japanese culture may or may not be 100% accurate as I am not Japanese nor have I ever been to Japan. All information written about Japanese culture is strictly what I have learned from Japanese travel websites, forums, and my Japanese class. I am open to corrections and ideas though :) 
> 
> Inspiration for this fic: http://sprout-dad.tumblr.com/post/120161067139/apartment-aus
> 
> The ‘*’ symbol means that there will be a note corresponding to the number of asterisks in the end notes. It's basically an author's note. I thought asterisks would seem more professional (As professional as gay fanfiction can get) than putting “A/N” every other word. (No shame if you do that though. I just can't bring myself to do it…again.) 
> 
> Not entirely sure why I decided to upload this fic. I guess it has something to do with my boredom from the hurricane. Stay safe to those of y'all who're also experiencing Harvey :)

“‘If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.’ ‘Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims’ hands do touch, and palm to palm, is holy palmers’ kiss,’”Viktor read aloud before sipping his coffee, taking in the aroma of vanilla creamer and coffee beans. “‘Have not saints lips and palmers too?’ ‘Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.’ ‘O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray: grant thou lest faith turn to despair,’” he continued. “‘Saints do not move, though grant for prayers’ sake.’ ‘Then move not while-’ His reading was interrupted by a knocking on his apartment door. He sighed, bookmarking his page and making his way to the door.  
Standing outside his door is a short, lean man with chestnut eyes and soft black hair that swooped to the right. He bears a thin rectangular box wrapped in white paper. “Good morning!” He beamed, his eyes closing as he smiled brightly.”I am Yuuri Katsuki. I just moved here from Japan. I live in the apartment above you. I hope we can be good neighbors and that you will accept my gift.”* He holds out the box and Viktor takes it in his hands.

“Thank you,” Viktor smiles, taking the gift. “I am Viktor Nikiforov. I look forward to having you as my neighbor.”

“You’re welcome. Have a great day! See you around,” Yuuri habitually bows. Immediately feeling embarrassed, he blushes. “S-sorry.”

“See ya.” Viktor chuckles, closing the door. He examines the box more closely now. It is wrapped in thin white paper that has a red bow and some Japanese script printed on it along with a white and red gift tag** labeled ‘Yuuri Katsuki’ attached to the top of the box. Careful not to damage the paper, he peels the tape on the sides back and unwraps the box. The box is metal and indigo colored. Inside the box are an assortment of cherry blossom shaped cookies. Viktor picks one up and bites into it and it practically melts in his mouth, vanilla and sugar dance upon his tongue. Normally, he doesn’t like to eat cookies, as a matter of fact he doesn’t really like sugary foods at all, but he could eat these specific cookies all damn day. ‘These have to be homemade,’ he thinks. Viktor decides to keep the paper, as well the box, as a sort of keepsake. He takes one more cookie before setting the box on his desk. He neatly folds the paper and sets it on top of the box. ‘I hope he comes to visit often.’

His belly full of sweets and his mind full of thoughts about the new boy, Viktor reopened his book and begun to read again, louder this time, and more confident, as if he were an actor. “‘Then move not while my prayer’s effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged.’” Viktor had always preferred to read to himself aloud. He felt he could better process what he was reading this way. Even in class he would whisper to himself. Of course everybody thought it was weird, but jokes on them, they didn't get to travel to the other side of the globe for university. ‘Then have my lips the sin that they have took.’ ‘Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again.’ ***

~

Viktor kicks his shoes off, flops down face-first on his bed and groans, the mattress creaking under his weight. He hated how late his last class ran. All he wanted to do was curl up under his comforter and have a good night’s rest, knowing that he can’t due to the research paper he was most recently assigned. Laying on his bed, he debates whether or not it’s really worth it to start his paper and soon decides that it’s in his best interest to do it now and not have to worry about later this week.

He drags himself to his computer and sluggishly boots it up, his bed the only thing on his mind. While his computer turns on, he rummages through his refrigerator for a soda, hoping that it will wake him up at least a little bit. He sits down at his desk when his computer is completely turned on and opening a new word document. Viktor cracks open his soda and takes a sip, mostly ingesting the carbonated bubbles. As soon as he rests his hand on the keyboard and types his first word, he hears stirring in the room above him. At first, he didn’t really notice nor care, but as he finished off his first paragraph, the light stirring turned into creaking and shaking. It didn’t start to bother him until it got faster and louder. 

He stopped writing to listen in. Maybe he’s moving furniture? After all, he did just recently move in and is probably not completely settled in. It didn’t hit him until he heard moaning. Yuuri definitely had a visitor over. Viktor did not need this especially now when he had work to do. 

Viktor thought about texting Yuuri once he was done only to realize that he did not have his number. He checked the gift tag to see if maybe Yuuri had left his number. No luck. The elder boy made a mental note to go see Yuuri in the morning and warn him that the walls and are floors are paper-thin in this building. 

Viktor desperately hoped that they would stop soon so he could get back on his paper. After about ten minutes and multiple failed attempts to continue writing despite the obnoxious noise, the creaking ceased and Viktor was flooded with relief. He could finally start back up on his assignment.

Not to long after, the creaking started up again.

“GOD DAMMIT!” He shouted with anger and frustration. How much stamina does this boy have? Viktor surrenders to Yuuri and his guest, slamming his laptop closed and leaping onto his bed. He’ll just have to finish his paper later.

~

Somehow, Viktor managed to fall asleep last night. Yuuri was at it with his guest for damn near hours. How he managed to keep his guest, as well as himself, entertained was beyond Viktor. He’d only been able to do two rounds at the most with previous lovers. ‘Yuuri must be very good.’ Viktor blushed a little and scolded himself for thinking such things. Yes, Yuuri may have been very, extremely, cute, but he is just a stranger he knows nothing about. And, not to mention, is in a relationship.

Viktor finished off his coffee and decided now was a good time to confront Yuuri. Halfway up the stairs, he started to realized that he may not be able to face Yuuri after hearing him make those kinds of noises, that still rung inside his head, he might add. They may have disturbed him last night, mostly because he was stressed, but now that he had woken up early to finish his rough draft, he couldn’t stop thinking about them. All he could do hope was that they didn’t do it again tonight. Otherwise, he’d be having even worse thoughts than he is now.

“Viktor?” He froze. Viktor had subconsciously walked to Yuuri’s front door, which was now ajar, revealing the same boy from yesterday. No one else was in the apartment, to which Viktor was thankful for. Yuuri shifted and nervously played with his sweater sleeves. His hair was a mess and he had dark circles below his eyes. Under his sweater, the boy wore a white button-up and peeking out underneath the collar was a fresh red and purple mark. Viktor could only wonder where he had more of them. 

Viktor had to take a moment to recollect himself before saying anything. “H-hey, Yuuri.” He mentally slapped himself for being so shaken up.

“What are you doing here? Is something wrong?” Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side. Viktor decided against complaining about the noise he made with his guest last night, at least now. He didn’t want to make Yuuri feel self-conscious about having a partner. Quickly, he thought of an excuse.

“O-oh I,uh, realized that I didn’t get your number,” He stammered. ‘For fucks sake, Viktor, he’s a boy you just met; chill the fuck out.’

Yuuri’s concerned expression turned into a bright smile. “Oh okay! Well here,” He held out his phone for Viktor to put his information into it. Viktor held out a somewhat less shaky hand and gave Yuuri his phone. 

“Th-thank you.”

Yuuri smiled. “No problem.” Yuuri stood there waiting for Viktor to say something or move until he decided to break the silence, pulling Viktor out of his trance. “I have to get to class...” Viktor finally became aware of his staring at the other boy. 

“I, uh, do too.” Viktor and Yuuri walk in the same direction, awkward tension hanging in the small space between them. When they reach campus, they part, their classes being on opposite sides.

Out of earshot of Yuuri, Viktor releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. ‘Could that have gone any worse?’ He thought. ‘I should text him after class and ask to start over. That may also be a good time to mention last night.’ 

~

Class for Viktor couldn’t have gone any slower. He debated on texting Yuuri during his lesson, but decided against it when he realized that Yuuri could be very studious and wanted to pay attention to his professor. He also hoped that Yuuri would have texted him during class so he checked his phone every few minutes under his desk. 

Viktor felt the butterflies form in his gut as he started to walk back to his apartment, getting closer and closer to texting the boy upstairs. He couldn’t contain his excitement anymore so he sat down on a nearby bench and prayed that he wouldn’t be interrupting Yuuri’s class. The boy opened his messenger and selected Yuuri’s contact, staring at the empty message bar for a few minutes to plan out what he wanted to type in his head.

"Hey, Yuuri! It’s Viktor. I was wondering if we could forget that encounter this morning and start over? Maybe we can go get dinner later if you’re not busy?"

Before Viktor could even get the chance to read over his message, he pressed send. ‘Shit,’ He thought and hoped to God that Yuuri didn’t think it was too forward or that he was trying to flirt with him. Viktor stared at his screen for five minutes until he saw that the boy had read his message and was typing his response.

"Hello, Viktor! That sounds great! Can we meet at 4 or 5 pm?

"

Viktor’s heart skipped a beat when he read that Yuuri had accepted his invitation. He quickly went over his school schedule for the day and realized he had only two more classes today.

"Sounds great!"

Viktor and Yuuri worked out all of the details. It had been so long since Viktor had gone out with someone; even just a friend. It was only to be expected that he was as excited as he is. ‘I can’t believe that I have a date tonight. No, not a date. It is only a gathering. A meet up.’ He bounces up from the bench, a goofy heart-shaped smile plastered on his face. He feels like a teenager again; going out on his first date with a cute boy he is into, which would lead to his first kiss. Only this time, it is not a date nor will he receive a kiss at the end of the night. In fact, his only intention for the night is supposed to be to tell Yuuri about the walls and floor. And yet, Viktor still finds himself unable to decide what to wear.

**Author's Note:**

> * Based on what I have read about moving to a new place in Japan, sometimes people will give their neighbors gifts as a way to greet their new neighbors and introduce themselves. Of course, not everyone does this. I have read an equal amount of posts saying that they have never done/experienced this or that they do this or their neighbors have. So I assumed that it’s a matter of how they were raised. Since Yuuri is from a relatively small town, I decided that he would be one to do something like this. 
> 
> ** The paper is soshina paper and is used to wrap gifts. The “gift tag” is actually called noshi. It is a traditional Japanese origami that is given as a token of good fortune. I am aware that soshina paper already has a printed noshi on it, but I thought a physical noshi would be cuter :)
> 
> *** If you haven't figured it out yet, Viktor is reading “Romeo and Juliet” :) and, yes, I did try my best to make it symbolic (excluding the ending of the play, of course :P well, most of the play actually. I really only wanted to be symbolic with this specific scene.)


End file.
